


Curiosity killed the cat

by tearis



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Curiosity, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearis/pseuds/tearis
Summary: Bill is really not a tactile person. Arthur wonders whether there are any exceptions.
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Kudos: 20





	Curiosity killed the cat

“What’s going on, Bedivere? I didn’t take Bill for the cuddly type.”

Bedivere followed Arthur’s gaze and hummed low at spotting Bill sitting on the ground a few meters away from them, a cup in one hand and petting a dog with the other, staring blankly ahead at the ground.

“Well it means one of two things, either he drank past his limit or something bad has happened,” Bedivere said already walking towards his friend, leaving the young king without any further explanation. Even from the short distance Arthur could tell that Bill’s motions were controlled, unaffected by any alcohol he might have had. He watched as Bedivere spoke to Bill, before grasping the other man’s shoulder in a display of comfort and sitting down beside him, allowing Bill to lean against his side. Arthur tore his gaze away and forced his legs to move in the opposite direction, to give them privacy.

~*~

“You don’t look like you’re having fun, Goosefat.” Arthur’s words had a hint of a slur and he swayed slightly on his way of sliding down the wall to sit next to Bill, who watched him with tired eyes.

“Someone has to keep a clear head.” the older man vaguely gestured to the drunk mass of people in front of them.

“And that’s you?” Arthur chuckled.

Bill smirked, “Well, it sure isn’t you, my king.”

“Shame, I’d like to see you drunk sometime.” Arthur mused, looking away from Bill and to the crowd of dancing, drinking, talking groups of people filling the big hall.

“That so?” Bill considered Arthur’s profile with sudden interest.

Arthur hummed in affirmation to Bill’s question.

“And why is that?” Bill’s tiredness had washed away at the prospect of unearthing some of Arthur’s usually well guarded thoughts.

“A little birdie told me you’re a cuddly drunk.” Arthur stated with a decisive nod. Bill raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed by Arthur, who was still looking out into the crowd of people.

“And that is something you’d like to experience?” Bill asked in disbelief.

“By the gods, yes.” Arthur enthusiastically answered, turning to look at Bill with honesty shining in his eyes.

Bill smiled to himself with a slight shake of his head, reaching for Arthur’s cup that had just been refilled. Arthur smiled brightly at Bill and gave it freely, wine spilling over his fingers and Bill’s at the movement. Bill took the cup and sat it down on his other side, not even taking a sip.

“I think you had enough to drink for one night, my lord.” He explained at Arthur’s frown, which quickly turned into a pout. Bill shook his head with a fond smile and leaned imperceptively closer to the younger man, who blinked at him before grinning widely and throwing an arm around Bill’s shoulders pulling him close. Bill fought the urge to straighten and move away, which was ingrained deeply in him, past experiences having proven time and time again that tactile manners gave away more than they were worth. Yet he took a deep breath and relaxed into Arthur’s side instead, surveying the party in front of them, looking out for any threats and trying his best to ignore how pleased and content his king seemed to be at the closeness and how it made him lean in a little closer. 

[end]


End file.
